Far Away
by VLC99
Summary: Pan comes back from a year of college to a huge surprise; her womanizing best friend, Trunks, has finally fallen in love. If only it could be her...


Far Away

Pan sat patiently twiddling her thumbs, alone at a table in the bar, her womanizing best friend, Trunks, was coming to visit her. They hadn't seen each other in over a year due to Pan's studies and Trunks' work however they had both found time in their busy timetables to fit in this little meeting. She wondered if he had change during their separation; the last time she had seen him was when she accidentally walked in on him and Marron. She had found this quite amusing and had burst out of the room laughing and saying goodbye before heading for college. Despite her cool act, inside she had felt like her insides were turning into mush. She had felt jealous but at the same time, sorry for Marron; it just wasn't going to last; she wanted something serious and meaningful while Trunks could not be like that. Could he ever?

Her thoughts were disturbed when a voice she had longed to hear greeted her, "Hi Pan! How've you been? He smiled at her warmly and gazed at her longingly. She had grown an impossible amount since he had last seen her and boy what goodbye that was. He sighed as memories of Marron flowed through his mind.

***Flashback***

Marron opened the door and squealed excitedly; her perfect boyfriend, Trunks, was here. He smiled warmly but there was something was wrong; he seemed uneasy. She sat him down on the couch and plopped down next to him. Though he didn't back away he didn't encourage their closeness eagerly. She looked at him worriedly, "Trunks, honey, what's wrong?" He avoided her penetrating gaze and sighed heavily.

"Marron, it's not easy for me to tell you this but we have to stop this relationship before it goes too far." Marron was shocked; everything had been going so well; she had the man of her dreams and he seemed perfectly happy. What happened; what did she do? She burst into tears and upon seeing this, Trunks hugged her tightly and began stroking her back gently and she cuddled him.

"I don't understand." blubbered a dazed Marron.

"Marron, I realized that you were developing feelings for me and I'm sorry to tell you this but you're not the right girl for me to spend the rest of life with and neither am I the right man for you."

"Nonsense! You're the perfect man and any girl would want to be with you; it must be me that's the problem."

"If I was the perfect man I would have chosen you to spend the rest of my life with for you are the perfect girl." Marron's desolate expression lit up a bit at this compliment but she knew deep inside of her that this was merely to make her feel better. She knew she couldn't force him to stay but she loved him so much so she decided to ask one last question.

"If I'm not the right girl, for you, then who is?" This question caught Trunks off guard for he had no idea but then he remembered the one girl who he could see himself with forever.

"The right girl for me is the one girl who I can't have." Now it was Marron's turn to be caught off guard. Who could refuse Trunks, the sexiest, most charming and richest man in the world? Nobody! Maybe that's who intends to spend his life with, no wonder he broke up with me. She decided it was time to say goodbye to her dream but not without one last moment of fun.

"Bye Trunks and good luck with your... paedophilic pursuits." A smile greeted his sad face and he waved goodbye to her.

"Bye Marron, you will always be in my heart and about the ... paedophilic pursuits ... you're closer to the truth then you think."

With that final enigmatic statement Trunks flew off into the distance leaving a broken-hearted but puzzled woman behind forever. Meanwhile she thought about his riddle. "Almost a paedophile... What could that mean? Someone who was a lot younger than him? But even then who can refuse him? He acted like I knew this mystery girl? Hmm... Who do I know that has a significant amount of time with him yet has never made any advances towards him?" Then it dawned on Marron and big grin met her tear-stricken face. It was in plain sight the whole time but 'the one girl I can't have' statement had thrown her off the scent. Little did he know that his feelings had been returned to him for far longer than he could possibly imagine.

"He's going to find the task ahead so much easier than expected."

***End flashback***

"I've been great; you?" Her voice surprised him; it was so sweet and feminine, nothing like the younger Pan he had been stuck with in space. Then again everything about her had changed in the same way; she was now beautiful and gentle.

"I've been good too." Pan smiled it was nice to see that her friend still managed to be happy despite his heavy work-load at Capsule Crop; but probably from some rather unholy sources... Pan's smile left her face as she thought about what Marron must have went through. Trunks looked at her slightly concerned, "What's wrong Panny?"

"Nothing, just wondering if there is any particular reason for your happiness." Pan looked up at him quizzically hoping she wasn't being too probing.

"Yup!" he laughed brightly. Pan looked at him surprised; surely he wasn't cold-hearted enough to find another girl already.

"A girl?" Upon hearing this Trunks' expression brightened even further but deep down inside he was incredibly nervous.

"As a matter of fact yes; you jealous?" Pan visibly blushed and Trunks laughed warmly at her discomfort as it made her look even cuter than she already was; but she quickly composed herself.

"Of course I'm jealous of her Trunks; you're a wonderful man however I'm not quite sure I would want my heart broken." Despite the sweet intentions of what she was saying the implications stung Trunks badly.

"What makes you think I'll break her heart?" grunted Trunks angrily; how could she think such a thing?

"Judging by the way you're talking you've already broken up with Marron and forgotten her. She loved you till the ends of the earth Trunks and she isn't too bad herself. If she can't win your heart no one can, least of all this new girl." Trunks took in the information and it pained him to know that she thought of him that way.

"This girl is different; I don't want her for her body, well partially but that's not the only thing I love about her. I love her for her honesty, compassion, courage and body; disregard the last one please." Pan looked at Trunks; he seemed sincere, something she hadn't seen in a while when talking about girls. Then a horrifying thought hit her, this girl might be a gold digger!

"Trunks would you mind if I met this girl; I'd love to meet the one girl who can win your heart and make you feel this way?" Trunks looked at Pan and smiled; she had no clue who he was talking about and suddenly a wave of worry hit him. What happens if this is because she doesn't want to be with me? He decided to proceed with the hinting anyway.

"You already have." Pan looked at him surprised and put on a thoughtful look which he thought was cute but then again everything she did had that effect on him. She mused for about a minute or so before giving up.

"What's her name?" Trunks knew he couldn't avoid telling her his feelings for her now; it was risky and he might lose her as a friend but then again how could you get through life without taking some risks besides, he truly loved her.

"Pan." Pan looked up at him annoyed; he was avoiding the question maybe he didn't really have a girl and was just making this up to tease her some more.

"What is it Trunks?" Trunks was lost for words; he had tried to tell her his feelings but she just couldn't take the hints; maybe she could never see herself with him. He sighed and took the plunge.

"Her name is Pan." Pan looked at him and was about to hit him for teasing her but then she realized he could be telling the truth.

"What a coincidence; I have the same name as your soul mate!" Trunks sighed exasperatedly and threw his hands up in frustration. Was she really that against a relationship with him?

"It's you, idiot." Pan looked at him incredulously; how could he be in love with her? The man of her dreams loving her; it only happens in fairytales. Seeing her dazed and dreamy expression Trunks softened; maybe she did like him too.

"I love you Pan, always have." She looked at him with tears in her eyes; tears of joy.

"Do you really mean that Trunks?" Trunks didn't get annoyed this time, he simply laughed at her innocence and naivety.

"Of course Pan." With that she jumped into his arms and held him in a tight embrace but the friendly hug turned into something more as Trunks slowly leaned in to kiss her on the lips. They held the position for what seemed like an eternity before the broke apart reluctantly as people in the bar started staring and cheering.

"I love you too, Trunks, let's go somewhere a bit more private." Trunks took the hint and promptly picked her up and carried her out of the bar and flew her to somewhere 'more private.' As they did so they talked about their lives in the past, present and future.

"Trunks did you really love me long ago?" She looked up at him; he was so manly but sweet.

"Of course Panny, ever since our trip in space with Goku when we spent heaps of time together." He smiled warmly down upon his girl, "Ready to be heart-broken?"

"As ready as I ever will be, my prince. Oh by the way; do you actually like my body?"

"You bet, honey!"As he said this Trunks began singing one of her favourite songs, Far Away by Nickelback. It sounded amazing but that wasn't what was so magical about it; it somehow reflected their lives and their new-found love, perfectly. As she thought about this she closed her eyes and let his voice and the meaning of the song carry her up to heaven.

_This time, This place__  
><em>_Misused, mistakes__  
><em>_Too long, too late__  
><em>_Who was I to make you wait__  
><em>_Just one chance__  
><em>_Just one breath__  
><em>_Just in case there's just one left__  
><em>_'Cause you know, you know, you know_

_I love you__  
><em>_I have loved you all along__  
><em>_And I miss you__  
><em>_Been far away for far too long__  
><em>_I keep dreaming you'll be with me__  
><em>_and you'll never go__  
><em>_Stop breathing if__  
><em>_I don't see you anymore_

_On my knees, I'll ask__  
><em>_Last chance for one last dance__  
><em>_Cause with you, I'd withstand__  
><em>_All of hell to hold your hand__  
><em>_I'd give it all__  
><em>_I'd give for us__  
><em>_Give anything but I won't give up__  
><em>_Cause you know, you know, you know_

_I love you__  
><em>_I have loved you all along__  
><em>_And I miss you__  
><em>_Been far away for far too long__  
><em>_I keep dreaming you'll be with me__  
><em>_and you'll never go__  
><em>_Stop breathing if__  
><em>_I don't see you anymore_

_So far away__  
><em>_So far away__  
><em>_Been far away for far too long__  
><em>_So far away__  
><em>_So far away__  
><em>_Been far away for far too long__  
><em>_But you know, you know, you know_

_I wanted__  
><em>_I wanted you to stay__  
><em>_Cause I needed__  
><em>_I need to hear you say:__  
><em>_I love you__  
><em>_I love you__  
><em>_I have loved you all along__  
><em>_And I forgive you__  
><em>_and I forgive you__  
><em>_For being away for far too long__  
><em>_So keep breathing__  
><em>_Cause I'm not leaving you anymore__  
><em>_Believe in__  
><em>_Hold on to me and never let me go__  
><em>_Keep breathing__  
><em>_Hold on to me...never let me go__  
><em>_Keep breathing__  
><em>_Hold on to me...never let me go_


End file.
